I Only Had a Little...
by Catch32Stars
Summary: Kathryn is stressed and uses an old remedy... PG13 for language and alcohol...


Sort of a behind-the-scenes story. Not edited for content. Letting thoughts flow w/o restraint or thinking. Took liberties. Be kind when reviewing. Paramount Studios owns them. Idea is mine.  
  
It is a little insane, and I started it about a year ago around Christmas time.every shipper- writer does a Christmas story, and this is mine. Anyway R&R- tell me whatcha think. It's definitely not finished but if ya like the beginning, I'll finish it.  
  
  
  
Kathryn Janeway sat in her dark quarters staring out the portal. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to relax.  
  
"Relax? Ha!" She mumbled to herself. The calm, composed Captain Janeway exterior vanished once inside the walls of her room. She called to her replicator for something, anything with alcoholic content.  
  
"Another bad day?" Kathryn asked herself. "Yup." She sipped the liquor. "Why bother indulging yourself with alcohol? Is it really worth it?" In her mind was a flashback to one of Tom's cartoons with a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. They were the conscience and wild characteristics of a person, so they were always arguing. "Shut up!" She told herself taking in some more of the drink letting it burn her throat and overwhelm her senses as it flowed down her throat.  
  
*beep, beep* her comm. badge chirped annoyingly, "Neelix to Captain Janeway." Janeway sighed as she reached for it.  
  
"Janeway here." She thought to herself, "Now what does he want? I wonder if anyone would notice if I shut this damned thing off? How could I do that? Hmmm. Maybe it would just be easier if I lost it."  
  
"Captain! How are you doing on this lovely evening? I am slightly worried about moral of the crew. Nothing too serious, but they just seem a little less enthusiastic than normal. Perhaps a party! I just researched." Neelix was jabbering 100 miles per hour as normal, but Kathryn's headache would not stand for it so she cut him off.  
  
"Neelix! Do what ever you think is necessary. You have good judgment when it comes to food and moral. I trust you so." this time Neelix cut her off.  
  
"Thank you! And captain, you must attend!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I have so much work to do than must not be postponed."  
  
"But Captain! The crew depends on you." That phrase "the crew depends on you" hit her like a bullet. Neelix must have realized that he had hit a nerve to say the least, and even if he hadn't realized, he ended the conversation. "I will talk to you later about the okay Captain? Goodnight."  
  
The transmission ended before Kathryn could say anything. "Oh well," she thought to herself. "Back to my drinks." Kathryn took a long gulp. The solution left a funny after taste in her mouth, but after a while, the numbness in her body forgot the taste. One last swig, and the bottle was finished.  
  
Kathryn slowly and mechanically walked over to replicate some more of.well.whatever it is.  
  
*beep, beep* "Chakotay to the Captain," the Commander's deep voice boomed through the COMM badge intensifying Kathryn's already pounding headache.  
  
"Yesss, Commmm.Commanderrr," Kathryn slurred.  
  
"Are you OK Captain?"  
  
"Hmmm.What..um.what do you want?"  
  
"OK. Well, it's about Neelix's Party. He wants to base it around an old Terran holiday called Christmas. Anyway, he wants me to make sure you are coming."  
  
"What? Oh, um, no. Not a good idea. I, well, never mind."  
  
Chakotay was slightly worried. He had never heard Kathryn babble like that before. "How about we talk about it over dinner?"  
  
"No! I mean, I have already drunk, um, eaten dinner." Kathryn started in on her second bottle. 'Hell,' she thought to herself, 'If I'm gonna do this, I might as well do it right.' The powerful concoction was going down easy for Kathryn. She thought about something that made her giggle.  
  
"Kathryn?" Chakotay was positively worried, and that just made Kathryn giggle more.  
  
"Bye- bye," she said as she tapped her COMM badge. 


End file.
